


Locked In With Your Unrequited Lust

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Written For Makoharu Festival, au smut, makoto and haru getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is a university student who spends a lot of time at the library working on his thesis. It was how he first came upon library assistant Tachibana and how Haru’s unrequited lust began. With slutty roommates and a score to settle Haru will do whatever he needs to to get Tachibana where he wants him. Little does he know, the attention is very wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In With Your Unrequited Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by anilinsan.tumblr.com :) Written for 'Locked Up' at the makoharu fest. If you have a tumblr and liked this chuck me a vote by liking my piece - http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/74276613710/challenge-locked-up-user-merinxd

There were a few factors that lead Haru Nanase into the restricted area of the library, where he was locked away, trapped, with no way of escape. Those factors also attributed to his utter lack of disinterest in his ‘trapped’ situation. After all, he’d been eyeing off the librarian’s assistant for more than six months. What he was just discovering was that the feeling was mutual, and his attention was  _very_  wanted. 

Who was he to deny that? Moreover, who was he to care that he couldn’t escape the tiny AV room? Right now he was set. Two 20 year old men, raring libidos and a suitable surface were all that was required for now. 

Also, maybe a name would be helpful. 

“What’s your name?” Haru questioned against the man’s neck. He didn’t let up his ministrations and continued to bite and suckle at the vein. It was something that he had first noticed months ago, when the unnamed man leant over the counter and flashed Haru a sliver of skin. His collar bone looked good enough to bite; really symmetrical and prominent. That vein, though, it was delicious. It ran down the side of his neck and was barely noticeable unless his blood was pumping hard. Thanks to Haru, that wasn’t a problem, and the usually quiet man licked at the assistant’s olive skin. 

He was probably surprising this person. A tall man like this, with wide shoulders and a commanding aura, looked like a beautiful beast. Every gay man on campus would want him to top them and, from what Haru had heard, the women wanted him as well. But not Haru; he didn’t see that when he looked at this person. Tachibana was his last name, of that he knew. When his blue eyes met his green, all those months ago, Haru saw something vulnerable. At first he thought that Tachibana was having a bad day, but then he glimpsed that look again. 

Today he wasn’t able to hold back. He’d had a shit day of classes and his roommates were being dicks. Nagisa had men over at all hours of the night and Rin and his boyfriend wouldn’t fucking stop. It was getting ridiculous and it left Haru tired and extremely pent up. 

Then those green eyes gave him that vulnerable stare and Haru had a viable excuse. He needed a book that wasn’t available on the main floor. It was for his thesis on water clarity. It was all the truth and that only made it more divine. 

Tachibana was about to leave for the day and so Haru acted quickly. He took advantage of his good nature and so the extremely attractive second year led him out the back. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and was ready to go. If Haru hadn’t of pushed him into the nearest room, that was far enough away, he’d probably be home by now. 

Instead, they were pressed against a door with a faulty lock. Haru’s knee was wedged between Tachibana’s parted thighs and they ground against each other wantonly. 

“M-Makoto.” He was finally graced with an answer and Haru repeated the name against his skin. 

“Makoto.” It was toneless, like always, but Makoto seemed to like it. He groaned softly and his head fell forward. 

It led them right into a passionate kiss, and Haru took advantage of it. Their lips meshed almost messily and his fingers scraped down Makoto’s chest with a little force. He wanted to get that shirt off, but that would require breaking the touch, so he stayed still. 

Haru settled for melding his hands all over Makoto’s skin; rubbing his nipples lightly before giving them a tug. He groped each dip and groove, paying attention to the areas that made the man louder.

And boy was Makoto loud. They were in another section of the library that was used only for storage and Makoto was the only employee left on staff for the day. Haru doubted that anyone would hear them, and even if they did, good on them. He’d give the whole campus a show if it meant that he got to have this person. It had been too long since he’d last shared his bed with another, and it had been even longer since he first started imagining that every man he touched was Makoto.

But Makoto was here right now and he was becoming more aggressive. He ripped away from the kiss, panting and mewling as Haru’s knee pressed hard under his balls. His large hands went for Haru’s shirt and the stoic man merely smirked, offering himself up freely. 

Haru didn’t plan this. He didn’t have lube and the one condom in his wallet probably wasn’t going to be very helpful; he’d have to rethink his carrying policy. 

For now he’d have to make this moment so good that Makoto would want another. Preferably later on in his bedroom. 

“Haru.” Makoto breathed out as his hands ran along the pale, toned skin. Haru’s eyes widened a fraction as he realised that Makoto knew his name. 

“You know me.” He replied, but his movements didn’t stop. He let Makoto lead him backwards to the old table where he scooted to sit upon. His legs parted and Makoto stepped between. It was the perfect position to feel the large cock against him and Haru was starting to change his mind. 

When they got back to his place, perhaps he would have to have a ride. Maybe they could do both. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” Makoto admitted, leaning down to kiss at Haru’s neck. The smaller allowed the action. His head tilted and he couldn’t hold back a grunt. Usually he was very controlled in bed; he didn’t like to relinquish it. However, there was something about this person that made his limbs quiver. He wouldn’t mind giving into Makoto’s touch. He’d have it anyway he could. 

“Fuck.” Haru swore, and Makoto did, too. 

“I don’t have any lube.” He gritted his teeth and Makoto let out a depressed sound. They both paused, panting heavily. Their foreheads rested against the other and Haru calmed himself for just a moment. 

Makoto stepped back and pulled his shirt off. Then, he reached for the button of his pants. Haru watched with hungry eyes and he knew that release would have to suffice. Later he’d lick Makoto all over, and Makoto would lick him. He’d suck his cock and lick his hole. Haru would fuck him slow; make him beg for it. He’d do whatever he wanted. 

He knew that Makoto would let him. Like always, those green eyes told him what he wanted to know. 

So he reached for his own zipper and shucked off his pants. Haru didn’t mind being naked. He was confident in his body. His pubes were trimmed neatly and he waxed in other areas. It was common practice within his household. It was what gay men did, his roommate had assured him when he first did it; dubiously, of course. 

Now he was glad because Haru could spread his knees wide, lean back on his arms and show off his pretty cock and pink entrance. Makoto watched with hooded eyes and licked his lips. Haru wanted him to be licking something else and a gasp left his lips when Makoto’s pants fell, followed by his boxer briefs. 

His erection was more than hard. He could see that Makoto was pulsing. The head was ruddy and damp with pre-release and Haru wanted to taste it.

But Makoto got there first. 

In an instant the taller man was leaning over Haru’s body, licking down to his dripping length quickly. He didn’t waste time on anything and as soon as Haru’s cock was slick with saliva and come, Makoto swallowed it whole. Haru felt the warmth envelop him. He saw Makoto’s cheeks hollow and felt the groan in the back of his throat. Makoto wanted this, and the thought forced a buck out of the pleasured man. 

“Shit.” Haru gritted as Makoto sucked outward. His lips lingered on the head and he nipped at the frenulum, licking all around the underside. Then, Makoto bobbed all the way down and repeated the action, again, and again, and again. 

It was too much and Haru was sure that only a minute had passed. Having his dick sucked by a man who he’d been lusting over for so long had made him weak. Haru could feel his sac tightening and his breath coming in erratic gasps. 

He thought that he was in control but he was nowhere near it. Still, he managed to grip at Makoto’s shoulders and pull him up. The action made him groan in protest but it was needed. Makoto followed his lead and in an instant their pricks were pressed together. The slick of Makoto’s saliva and Haru’s pre-come made the heat between them sizzle and he tried to grip them both. However, Makoto was too thick. He couldn’t make it the whole way. 

Haru groaned in annoyance and a kiss took away the grimace. Makoto’s tongue slid against his own and Haru could taste himself. The salty taste and strangely full texture had him pressing up into Makoto’s hand; a hand that could hold both of them together with ease. They rutted without meaning or thought and Makoto jerked them off frantically, groaning into the kiss. 

Haru bit his lower lip and sucked it into his mouth before diving in for a deep, wet kiss. It was past the stage of elegant, but the slap of skin and slurp of tongues aided the dirty atmosphere and Haru’s mind went to Makoto fucking him ruthlessly; him fucking Makoto. 

It was the last straw and he felt his thighs tense, followed by his torso, arms and fingers. The kiss broke as he bucked his hips and threw his head back. He felt the hot stickiness cover his stomach in the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. Makoto wasn’t far behind and with a gasped, “Haru” he came full force. 

They were panting and covered in release. It was over but they were most definitely not done. 

“Wow.” Makoto heaved in a breath, leaning his forehead against Haru’s. Haru made a sound of agreement before murmuring,

“That was better than I imagined.” 

Makoto’s green eyes widened and he pulled back, but not away. “You imagined this?”

“Yeah.” Haru smirked.

Makoto blushed and looked to the side coyly. Like that was going to do anything now. 

“What - What else did you imagine?” He asked. 

Haru saw his chance and, like before, took it with both hands. 

“You in my bed.” 

Makoto’s cheeks burned even redder but the man managed a nod. Then he said, 

“I’d like that.”

Haru gave a small smile and fixed Makoto with a kiss. He glanced toward the door and realised that they’d have to break the door knob to get out, or the glass. 

Whatever, he didn’t care how they escaped. He’d pay for the damages, especially if Makoto was planning on going home with him. 

“But I’ve got a request.” Makoto spoke up, still sounding ridiculously nervous. It wasn’t practical, but Haru liked it.

“Hm?” He intoned somewhat curiously.

“I-I want to go on a date sometime.” The brunet said resolutely and Haru just  _tched._

The smirk didn’t leave his face when he replied,

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, enjoy smut, love boys love and have a tumblr, check out my original yaoi/mxm romance and smut fiction blog where my published work, public viewable series, smut one shots and commissions are available.  
> http://merin-m.tumblr.com


End file.
